


It's Not What You Think

by Kurobara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/pseuds/Kurobara
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's relationship is not so typical.





	

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s friendship is not like what other people have. No one sees them touch each other, touch as in the fist-bumps, claps, pats, the kind of touch friends usually do… not the other type [you dirty minded cheese]. Interactions are more often one sided too, and the only reply would be a Shut up, Yamaguchi and a following Sorry, Tsukki. Only one seems to give support while the other doesn’t care much. If the other doesn’t chase the other he would most likely be left behind.

In summary it would seem like, only Yamaguchi cared about their friendship to other people. It would never last, it’s a wonder how they had kept it for seven years or so, maybe Yamaguchi is that patient or maybe just plain desperate.  
“Ah! Tsukki! Wait for me!” Yamaguchi called, hurriedly taking his bag and chasing after Tsukishima. Hinata, observes them, his brows furrowed.  
“Neh, Suga-san.” He faced his upperclassman. “Don’t you think it’s unfair?”  
“Unfair, what?” Sugawara answered confused.  
“That Yamaguchi seemed to care about Tsukishima, while he doesn’t even care about Yamaguchi.” The red head elaborated, tilting his head down, sorrowed of how pitiful Yamaguchi’s situation was. “It kind of makes me sad. I mean, he’s a really good guy and if he’s scared that he won’t have any friends if he leave Tsukishima then there’s me, Kageyama, Noya-san and everyone else.”  
Now Sugawara, turned his attention to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s retreating figure, they’re leaving early because they have some home work to finish. His face furrowed, thinking about it, Hinata does have a point but it wasn’t their job to make decisions like that for Yamaguchi.  
He hummed before answering.  
“Why don’t we ask, him if he’s happy about his situation first before deciding that he shouldn’t be with Tsukishima?” He suggested.  
Hinata nods his head, taking a last peek at Yamaguchi before returning to practicing his serves.

The next day at afternoon practice, Sugawara and Hinata decided to corner Yamaguchi when Tsukishima was ordered to get and set up the net together with Nishinoya.  
“Hey, Yamaguchi.” Suga called. The boy turned to them confused, then smiled and greeted them a Good Afternoon.  
“What was it, Suga-san, Hinata?”  
“Ah. Err.. Well.. I –uh We want to ask you about Tasukishima.”The read heads eyes darted around, avoiding Yamaguchi's. The statement made Yamaguchi even more confused.  
“What about Tsukki?”  
“Well.. are..are…” Hinata was turning red, he just couldn’t get it out, he feels awkward and guilty. Well he is suggesting to break their relationship so that was a rightful feeling. And now that he thinks about it, it makes him more of a jerk. No it makes him a total jerk, more on Tsukishimas level, but he also just wants Yamaguchi to not feel like what Hinata thinks he feels. [That if he won’t be friends with Tsukishima, no one would want to be friends with him.]  
“Come on, Hinata. You can do it.” Suga, encouraged. Yamaguchi patiently stands on front of them.  
“AreyouhappywithyourfrienshipwithTsukishima?” The redhead rambled in one breath, making his sentence almost incoherent, fortunately Yamaguchi was able to understand after sometime.  
“I am. Why?” He answered like it should be obvious and making the Why feel more like Why are you even asking me this? Hinata’s face exploded at embarrassment.  
“A-ah. N-nothing, forget about it!” He shouted, running away from the freckled boy. Suga’s sweat dropped.  
“Hinata gets weird sometimes doesn’t he?” Yamaguchi said before returning to what he was doing.

“What did Hinata and Sugawara-san talked to you about?” Tsukisima asked, entering his house with Yamaguchi.  
“Nothing, Hinata was just being weird and asked me if I’m alright with my friendship with you.” The freckled boy took off his shoes, and they proceeded to Tsukishimas’ room.  
As soon as the door closed, Tsukishima was embracing Yamaguchi, nuzzling his nose on the freckled boys hair and inhaled deeply. Yamaguchi does the same on the blonds chest.  
“He’s an idiot.”

A lot of people of people misunderstands their relationship, they don’t get that they’re just really uncomfortable with letting others know how they really are with each other. Both being very private ppersons and only shares everything with each other without the danger of outsiders knowing anything they don’t want them to. 

In all actuality, they rely and support each other. One would never stray far from another, it would seem like it’s only Yamaguchi chasing but if he was ever slow enough to catch up to Tsukishima you’d know that the blond would stop on his track and wait. No matter how long. They’re also clingy with each other, hungry with one anothers attention.

Tsukishima trailed his hand down, to Yamaguchi’s thighs and heaved him up. Carrying him to his bed, where they continued their cuddling.  
“Yamaguchi, a kiss, please.” Tsukishima requested looking at his bestfriend expectantly, though only Yamaguchi could tell his expressions apart. The freckled boy smiled and moved up to give what was asked of him. It was slow, soft and sweet, the way it always have. Their hand were moving as well, slowly, they cares and touch any body part they can have from the other.

They stayed like that, occasionally separating their lips to breath and pull each other closer, until it was time for a bath and dinner. Then they would make their home work, study and sleep.

Yes, they’re not the typical friends, they are more than that. They have been more than that for seven years.


End file.
